The invention of this patent is an modification of the system of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,567 titled "Retinal Area Response Mapping Using Simultaneous Multi-Area Stimulation with Binary M-sequences and Objective Response Mapping", granted Jul. 11, 1989.